The Summoning
by FliscentFiretail
Summary: When Signori first read The Summoning, her heart had been captured. Shes a young woman, orphaned, and stuck in a world not her's with gift of her own; Until she is thrown into the book that had been her shelter by an unlikly ally. M for Future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A. N. Hey guys! this is my fist fan fiction ever, so i hope you like it. Please give me feed back. i want to know what you guys think. **

**Sorry i made this so long. its just that short chapters peeve me. i will update when i have enough reviews and m****aterial to give you guys. Yes, i'm a Ckelerek fan, (ugh. forgive my spelling,) but i think that Signori would make a better partner for him. I like Chloe, but she needs more strength to be the partner of a werewolf. I think it might be best if she ended up with Simon. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own any part of Darkest Powers, i only own Signori and the science project she came up with. **

**...**

The Summoning

Part one

This is from Signori's point of view (Pronunciation: Sa* GORE* knee.)

I sighed as I examined myself in the mirror. A girl with luminous blue eye that changed colors and thick dark brown hair stared back. Her skin was a pale cream with enough pale olive in her complexion to make her skin look velvety and flawless. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her full lips slightly parted as she finished with her lip gloss. I sighed again and batted my thick black lashes, watching as the girl in the mirror followed suit.

I had been in the school bathroom a good ten minutes getting all spiffy-ed up. As much of a nerd, dork, computer geek and hacker as I was, I refused to look the part. I had enough technological gear hidden on me to go snooping around in NASA's computers with out getting caught though.

I smiled, finally satisfied with my reflection. I then looked down at my back pack. The corner of my favorite book was poking out. I bit my lip and pushed **The Summoning** deeper into the confines of my bag. Oh how I wished I could be there with the gang trying to defeat the Edison group. How I wished I had superpowers like them, instead of the not so great ones I knew I would grow into. Ever since the ripe old age of three, I had know that I was not like other kids, and that I would never be. I knew, some how, some way, that I could change into partial animals. But until then, I only had superb physical and mental ability. Some times something odd would happen here and there though, reminding me I wasn't completely human. Like when I had fallen off the two story high roof, trying to save a cat that had gotten stuck up there. I felt as light as a feather as I fell, and landed flat on my feet without as much as a jolt, the kitten tucked safely in my arms.

I closed my eyes and visualized me getting sucked into **The Summoning** and meeting the gang. I smiled, eyes still closed. If only-. My thoughts where cut short as I felt something very hot and invisible picked me up by the waist.

"Remember child," said a sweet girly voice in my ear, "You asked for it." I screamed as it threw me towards the wall. Only before I hit it, it was changing. It had changed into a hall way of a very hip, artistic looking school. There was only one girl in that hall way. She had strawberry blonde hair with red streaks in it. She stared at me mouth open for a moment and came over to where I was, and helped me to my feet.

"Are you ok?" I nodded.

Who are you?" she asked as she helped dust me off.

"I'm Signori." I said putting out my hand to shake hers. She nodded, still looking slightly puzzled. Just then, a custodian whirled around the corner.

"You!"

"Th-the bathroom," she said as he continued towards us. "I was using the bathroom." He kept coming. I felt a chill run along my spine. I knew what was going to happen, though I was stunned I could even see him. I shuddered, my body already pumping adrenalin into my veins.

_This was not right_, I thought, trying not to freak. I had never seen a dead person in all my life, and I was positive it was not one of my gifts. Well, at least not naturally.

"I-I'm heading to c-class now." I nodded vigorously and followed her as she started walking in the opposite direction.

"You! Get back here. I want to talk to you. Both of you." I felt my stomach do flips. We walked faster. A blur passed us. The air shimmered about ten feet ahead, a figure taking form in a custodians outfit. I turned to see Chloe sprinting down the hall, the man's snarl echoing from behind us.

Then I turned only to start screaming. Chloe joined in as she whirled to a stop. His face looked melted and burned, some of his bones protruding, en eyeball sitting on his cheek. He said something, but I was to busy taking off with Chloe to hear what he said.

Door started to open, but we didn't stop. Voices called out to us, but the only one I heard was the burnt custodian's as he continued to harass us. We flew up the stairs and walled ourselves into a class room only for the custodian to walk in, coming through the door. Chloe darted around the room trying to find away out. The door flew open and a bunch of teachers walked in.

"Chloe? Signori?" They said. I froze. How did they know my name? Then it hit me. I had only read enough of **The Awakening** to know that there was a demi-demon lurking around here some where. Apparently she had planned this well. They then sprang on us as the melted man continued to harass us. I struggled and screamed when he stuck his face in mine, his face melting again, any thought of self containment driven off by the grisly sight.

Suddenly, I felt ice in my veins that combated the adrenaline. It didn't knock me out, but it did make me sleepy. I stopped struggling and relaxed my mind a fuzzy muddle. I yawned. The custodian was screaming at the men as we where put on stretchers and taken out of the school, though they didn't notice. They gave me another shot and another and another, until I was finally unconscious and far away in the land of dreams.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital, in a shared room. I looked over at the other patient to see who it was. It was just another teen, no one I had read about. There was a woman sitting in a chair by my bed though, A woman with wavy blonde hair. I swallowed when she introduced herself as Lauren, Chloe's aunt. I swallowed again, my throat unusually dry. I knew already what she was going to say. Hello Lyle house, here we come…

She had come to talk about the Lyle house as I had suspected. I apparently needed to consent to this though before I went. It seems that even in this life I was still an orphan. So I was the one who had to consent to this, minor or not. And I did, knowing I would only be there a couple of weeks.

That evening they sedated us heavily, well, I should say more heavily then they had before. Apparently they didn't want me and Chloe to talk to each other until we where at the Lyle house and had slapped a label on our foreheads. But that didn't keep me from getting a message across as they drove us to the place.

I tapped Chloe's hand gently as we sat in the back of the car. She turned her head slightly so she could look at me.

"We aren't crazy," I murmured, too soft for the adults in the front seat to hear. "We aren't schitzo's Chloe. I know that's the label that they are going to give us, but it's not true." I huffed in disappointment as she closed her eyes, obviously not listening to what I was saying.

_Fine then_, I though irritably, _find it out the hard way._

It was midnight when they got us to the house. It was like the book had described; too cheerful and pretty, more like a set then a home. Chloe needed help getting out of the car and going up the steps. I sighed sadly. They had given us about the same amount of sedative though mine had been a much stronger type and that poor girl was more out of it then I was. I pretended to stumble, swaying slightly, my lids sliding shut. I had a high metabolism and that meant I had to act like he drugs where too strong if I didn't want to get pumped full of meds. Someone grabbed my arm and I was led the rest of the way.

"I told them that that was too much for one girl to handle," I heard a kind sounding older woman say. "Make sure that Dr. Gill lowers the dosage for that girl." Another woman murmured that she would and I was lead into the house, up a set of stairs and into my room. I had it all to myself apparently. I sighed and crawled into the bed, ignoring the nurses that I felt watching me. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

That morning when I woke up, my head was clear again, and I could think properly. I looked at my window. It was filled with early morning light, from what I could see. I yawned and sat up, walking to my closet.

My breath caught when I saw all my cloths in there, and I wasn't just talking about new cloths, I was talking about _**My**_ cloths, as in the cloths I had had before I had ever set out on this crazy adventure. That demi-demon was good! I sighed at looked at the clock on the wall. It was five in the morning. I yawned once more and picked out an outfit for today before I headed to the bathroom.

I showered, got dressed and was downstairs well before six. I heaved a sigh and went down stair to look for the kitchen. It wasn't hard to find once I found the dinning room. I made some coffee, and started making a big enough break fast for everyone. I had just finished baking a batch of biscuits when I heard the softest shuffle of feet. (My hearing was much better then an average human.) I turn to see a large young man walk through the kitchen door, yawning as he shuffled in. When he saw me he froze, surprised. I just smiled a bit and gave him a large plate of buttered bisects with a couple of jam jars.

"Names Signori," I said conversationally, motioning for him to sit down at the table that was in the kitchen. He did his face emotionless.

"They aren't poisoned," I teased motioning towards the biscuits. When he didn't do anything, I rolled my eyes and stole one off the plate. I ate it contentedly as I put the new batch in the oven to cook. Then I got my plate and came to sit at the table with him. I put a couple strips of bacon on his plate and started to eat. After a moment he started to put jam on his bread.

"Names Derek." He grunted. I nodded and continued with my food, looking at my watch. It was six fifteen. The moment he was finished I grabbed his plate, ran over to the counter, wiped it clean, put a cloth on it and put more bacon on it, while I shoved mine in the washer. And not a moment too soon. Just then a motherly looking elder woman walked in. She appeared surprised by all the clean dishes and piping hot food, but most of all, by my company.

"Good morning" I said cheerily to her as I filled a plate with bacon, a couple biscuits, two eggs and a piece of toast.

"Good morning to you too dear," she said stealing a glance at Derek. I pretended not to notice and handed him the food landed plate, as if to explain his presence in the kitchen. It seemed to satisfy her for the moment.

"How long have you been up dear?" she said as I handed her a plate of food and motioned for her to sit down. She did, taking my old seat across from Derek who was currently wolfing down the rest of his food.

"About thirty minutes," I lied. I heard Derek snort softly. It was six thirty. The woman didn't say anything else until she was done. By then Derek had left and was probably taking a shower. I cleaned up the plates and started to move everything to the dinning room.

"My name is Mrs. Talbot, dear," she said, her voice kindly as she helped me move the dishes to the two eating rooms. I smiled at her.

"My names Signori." She smiled, her eyes crinkling at the edges.

"That's a lovely name dear." I smiled and we exchanged several more meaningless pleasantries. I then left to visit my new room, wondering when the rest of them would finally wake up. I sighed and got out my computer. I had a false back to the back of my back pack; It was there that I kept the machine. I got on the internet and began to work on an encrypted government program that I was trying to hack. I heard a floor board creak. In a flash the computer was back in its hidden place and I was standing casually at my closet door pretending to look for something. I heard a knock, followed by someone immediately walking in. It was Chloe looking a bit dazed and shy, followed by a girl whom I presumed to be Liz. I smiled at them.

"Hi," I said, making my tone soft and shy. No need to frighten them. They said hi back, and with no more beating around the bush on acquaintances, Liz started to chatter away, telling us all about the Lyle house and its occupants. I zoned out and followed them down the stair, though had already eaten. Mrs. Talbot showed us to our seats and introduced us all. Since I had already had breakfast, she gave me my pills then and there. I tucked them under my tongue and when everyone was sufficiently distracted by Rae's milk turning over, ('whoops,') I pulled the pills out of my mouth. I stayed a couple more minutes before excusing myself. I asked Talbot what I was supposed to do and she gave me a list of chores and explained my schedule to me. No biggie. I fact I had the chores done in a good two hours and was busy putting another garbage bag in the can when Chloe was led in by Van Dop, getting told to peel carrots. As soon as Van Dop was gone, I washed my hands and sat down with her.

"You peel them like this," I said before she could cut herself. She smiled her expression grateful.

"Thanks." I nodded and continued with my work again deep in thought. I looked up sharply when I smelled another person enter the room and saw who I figured to be Simon sneak through the door. He hadn't noticed me sitting there in the corner.

"Peeling duty already? What did you do to deserve that?" he said whispering behind Chloe. She whirled, her face surprised.

"You must be Chloe." He said suddenly holding out his hand, joviality and amusement sparkling in his eyes. She jumped back, a carrot fly from her hands and bouncing off his arm. She visibly relaxed.

"I-I-" He put a finger to his lips, and pointed off behind him. He turned then to go in the pantry but jumped back, yelping in surprise as he saw me sitting silently there. Derek immediately appeared in the doorway, taking in the scene. Chloe then yelped as she noticed the sudden towering mass beside her. I stifled a laugh and gave Simon a crooked smile. I then offered him my hand to shake, the amusement obvious on my face. He hesitantly took it.

"Names Signori." I said my tone amused. His cheeks flushed slightly.

"Simon." I nodded to him and continued my peeling, not giving him a second glance. I could almost taste the annoyance he felt for me rolling off of him. He went into the pantry and Chloe started talking to him. I ignored them all until I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of my name.

"Hmmm?" I said, turning to look at them.

"I said introduce yourself to Signori, Derek." Simon said. He appeared to have regained his good humor.

"Oh." I said. Derek turned to look at his brother.

"We've met." He said, his voice a deep rumble. I smirked.

"After all that food I snuck you, your still acting like a grump? I guess it was effort ill spent." Simon's eye brows rose in surprise, along with Chloe's.

"We done here?" He asked Simon before he walked out with a box of gram cracker's in his hand. Simon waved him away, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry. Anyway I just wanted to say welcome-"

"Simon?" Tori's voice echoed through the kitchen. "Aha. I thought I heard you." Her fingers closed around the pantry door. "You and Derek, always raiding the-" She spotted Chloe and her eyes narrowed.

"Tori?" Simon said. She was immediately on but kiss mode. I rolled my eyes and continued to peel the rest of my carrots.

"Shhh," I heard Simon say. I sighed irritably. It was like I was invisible around here.

Since I was already done with the chores they had given me, I decided to go have some fun. I found Ms. Van Dop and told her about all the completed chores. She nodded. She let me out and I started practicing my basket ball and jump roping skills for a while. I finally stopped, panting for breath near the two hundred mark on my skipping. I looked at my watch and sighed. Still about an hour left until lunch.

Lunch was a quiet and uneventful thing. I wolfed down my food, as Simon struck up a polite conversation with Chloe. I could see Tori starting to swell with anger. _Territorial,_ I thought as I watched her get angrier and angrier. Not that it was obvious. Only another girl would have noticed.

"Do you two go to the same school?" I heard Simon say. Chloe nodded, still shy.

"An Art school," She murmured as she started eat some more casserole. Then Tori stuck.

"Art school," she breathed. "Isn't that just fascinating. Tell me Chloe; Signori. What do you study there? Ghost photography?" she then turned to me, "Ghost writing?" I started to choke on my orange juice, causing it to spill down my front, as Chloe's eyes widened and she began to suffocate on her chicken.

_Dame!_ I though angrily. I had forgotten this part of the book. Then Tori continued as everyone at the table stilled and looked at us, surprised by our reaction.

"Oh." Tori turned doe eyes on Simon. "Didn't Chloe tell you why she and Signori are here? They see dead people."

Peter lifted his head from his game. "Really? Cool." I peaked up at the rest of the table to see that Derek's fork was stopped halfway to his mouth, green eyes piercing the curtain of hair as he alternated his stare between Chloe and me.

"It's not like that." Chloe said, her voice high and wavering. I could see the horror behind her blue eyes and I felt sorry for her. I caught a glimpse of Tori. Then my sadness was washed away with red hot bubbling anger.

"I-I-I-" Chloe stuttered, her face growing redder and redder, her eyes starting to sparkle as if she had fever. Or was about to cry.

"There she goes." Tori sighed. "Liz, slap her back. See if you can restart her." With a small smirk, she picked up her fork and popped a piece of casserole into her mouth. I waited for her to start to swallow, making sure to speak before Simon could.

"You're nothing more then a bitchy little _Witch_, aren't you?" I smirked as she started to gag, her expression horrified, and beyond all, shock.

"What's the matter," I murmured, my tone indifferent, "*Familiar*(Cough,) cat got your tongue?" her face was slightly turning blue as she choked more. Once Tori's air way cleared, she stared at the table cloth, her expression more than surprised now. It was horrified. She looked up to glare at me.

"It was only a figure of speech! Sheesh," I grumbled, starting to wipe up the rest of the orange juice from my cloths.

"Are you all right Tori?" said Liz as she shook her friend's arm, looking slightly worried.

"Tori?" she said gently. Then the real Tori came surging out.

"If they see ghosts, maybe they can help you with your poltergeist," she snapped at her friend, lashing out the best way she knew.

"Tori!" Liz shrieked, dropping her fork.

"Here we go," Derek grumbled.

Liz's eyes filled as she screeched back her chair. Tori's eyes widened in horror and abrupt bedlam came crashing down. It was pandemonium. Soon, Mrs. Talbot joined the Frey, as well as Rae while Liz continued to screech at Tori. I sighed and watched as Chloe slipped away. I might as well make an escape as well. When their backs turned, I made a lightning fast break for the back door, knowing it was still unlocked. I ran out into the fresh air and sighed finding a suitable place to hide. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now; or for the rest of the day for that matter.

I stayed away from everyone doing just that, keeping out of mind and out of sight. I knew that the ghost in the basement should have contacted Chloe by now. _Yippy._ I though, even my mental voice bored. I yawned and headed into the house. I turned in time to see Chloe come out of the basement. All my tiredness slipped away when I saw her face. As soon as she was gone I went down the basement steps. I found the door that was mentioned in the book. I just stared at it for a moment before I could hear the whispering.

"The… door… child… must… open…" the voice whispered.

"Speak slower," I said. I huffed when only gibberish came through.

"I mean it. I can't make out what you're saying." After that silence was followed by more gibberish. I drew closer to it, and tried to open it. I sulked. Looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way. I pulled out a paper clip, a Bobbie pin and a hair clip out of my pocket, deliberating for a moment. I put them back then gave the door a slight jerk and a sharp twist. I then slid the Bobbie pin in to a space between the door and the lock that hadn't been there before. The door opened, the lock still on. I smirked. At that moment I turn around to go look for a flashlight. I gasped and stiffen as I ran into a wall of flesh. I glared up at him. Derek just stood there, curiosity burning in his strange eyes.

"What is it with this door?" he demanded. I just stared him down, making no move to leave. Then with a swift movement of my hand, I shut it before he could stop me. He scolded me for my defiant act. After a moment though, curiosity got the better of him.

"Who where you talking to?" he asked. I just stared at him for a moment before I moved to sit on the washing machines. When he stepped in front of me, thinking I was trying to leave. I side stepped him faster then he could react and sat down. I patted the spot next to me. He came over though he didn't sit. I motioned him closer.

"What makes you think I should trust you?" I murmured. He frowned, his expression conflicted. Then his shoulders squared and he stared me in the face.

"What do they look like?"

"Who?" he huffed, irritable I wasn't getting to the point.

"Ghosts." I pursed my lips, making a show of my deliberation. Then inspiration took over. I motioned for him to come closer, my hand going up to cover my mouth as if I was going to whisper in his ear. He immediately leaned in. Just as I had thought, I could smell him. Not just the human part, but a richer smell that the human side of him was desperately trying to cover up with the BO. It was werewolf. I felt myself stiffen and my nostrils flare. The whole room got a lot brighter and I figured that my pupils had just dilated as a reaction. After a moment he pulled back to scold me. Then he froze, taking in my eyes, my flared nostrils, and my stiff stance. I slowly lowered my hand from my mouth.

"You're not human," I murmured. "No human smells like that. Only shape shifters like myself or werewolves like you." He stiffened before I had finished my statement, his eyes wide in his shock. After a moment he recovered.

"How do you know I'm a werewolf? He murmured, staring at the floor. I smiled crookedly, before peeling off my favorite hoodie.

"Smell this." he pursed his lips but complied. Pressing him nose into the fabric, he took a small whiff before stiffening.

"See what I mean?"

"Yeah. Big difference. " he murmured, about to hand it back. Just then I heard Talbot walk into the kitchen then the pantry.

"Oh crap," I hissed. "We'll talk later," I said my words slurred by the speed in which I had spoken them. Subsequently I shot up the stairs, snuck past Talbot who was slicing up some greens for dinner. I then managed to sneak up to my room without bumping into anyone. Once inside, I sighed in relief. I shivered, now cold. I silently cursed myself for forgetting my hoodie. After a moment though, I frowned, thinking it over. That was really odd. Its like- it's like I had purposely left it with Derek, which I absolutely hadn't. In fact, I had a feeling that someone had purposely made me forget it. I frowned, trying to think of (or remember) who. I huffed when nothing came to mind. With a sigh I curled up on my bed and closed my eyes, suddenly very tiered.

Derek POV

I stuffed the hoodie under my hoodie\ shirt so no one would notice it. This was another benefit of having baggy cloths. Then I crept up to my room. Once there I sat on my bed, staring at the piece of fabric. Why had she forgotten it? I could tell from her expression that it hadn't been on purpose. In fact at the time her face had been a bit dazed. I hesitantly raised it to my nose, though I could smell it just fine from where it had been. My eyes closed slightly as the rich smell surrounded me even further, making my brain a confusing warm fog. The fabric was soft on my lips as I drew it back from them, feeling kind of odd. After a moment I realized what those feelings where. I felt content; extremely satisfied, like I had found a purpose; … or some one. I shook my head surprised by the sudden direction my thoughts had just turned. _Since when did someone make you feel like that_, I thought, my mind dazed but wary. I eyed the hoodie with distaste, fighting hard against the urge to bury my face into the soft fabric that was still warm from the heat of her body. I lost. A big happy sigh escaped from my lips and my eyes closed. I was suddenly very much in need of a nap. I unzipped the pillow case that covered the soft mass of my pillow. I hesitated, and then quickly put the hoodie in there, rapidly smoothing out any lumps before zipping it back up. I striped down to a tee and my shorts before nodding off. I felt a little guilty though. _You'll get it back to her tomorrow_, I grumbled to my conscious. After telling my self that, I drifted off into a deep and restful sleep, her sent floating up through the thin, dark fabric.

This is from Signori's point of view (Pronunciation: Sa* GORE* knee.)

I woke up with a jolt from the dream I was just having, my face warm, my lips feverish. I frowned as I tried to remember what had happened. I cursed quietly when nothing came to mind. There where too many holes in my memories lately and it was making me kind of mad. I looked at the clock. It was six. I had only slept for about an hour. I frowned. That had been a very deep and restful sleep to have only been one hour, then blushed because I knew what had caused it. Your crazy, was all I could say to myself. After a moment I let it go and started to get dressed. As I was yanking a sweater over my head, when I heard a shrill scream echo through the house. Yelling continued as I jumped and fell through my door. I scrambled to my feet and tried to race down the stairs only to come face to face with a teary eyed Liz. She pushed past me and slammed her door shut. I was at the base of the stairs when Tori raced past. I yelped and started snarling curses when Tori's shoe clad foot came crashing down on my bare toes. I hopped over the dinning room so I could find a chair, still calling her every vile word that came to mind. I froze when Derek filled the doorway. He frowned before sniffed the air.

"Your hurt?" I pursed my lips before gingerly standing, careful to mind my toes. They would be healed in about fifteen minutes. No point in making a big deal.

"I'm fine." I muttered, heading for the kitchen door. There I hung out with cloe until my toes had healed enough for me to go perusing around the house. As I was heading out the kitchen, Tori came through holding a cup full of liquid. She turned her head to look over her shoulder as if someone had called her. But she hadn't stopped walking. He was walking straight towards Chloe. I lept in between them, calling out Tori's name in warning. She turned sharply, yelping in surprise. The cup hit me in the chin as she brought her hands up in her surprise. I felt the liquid fly into my face though I had closed my eyes in time. I coughed and sputtered as it soaked my hair and my shirt. I wiped my face with my sleeve and glared at her, my expression cold, my eyes burning. She swallowed, actually looking frightened as she began to step away from me. The floor was wet though and when her sneakers gave way under her my hand shot out instantly, catching her by her arm. I held her wait up without a problem as I inspected her like she was a rather interesting beetle that I had found. I knew the probability of her being innocent in this situation was very slim. I pursed my lips in annoyance, my eyes going cold. Innocent until proven guilty, my conscience grumbled half heartedly. I finally rolled my eyes and dumped her into a chair instead of the floor. I then swept out of the room. I was in no mood to be a nuisance to her today.

Once my hair was merely damp and my clothes changed, I raced down the stairs, rounding the corner about to race past the boy's; only to run into another wall. I gasped and bounced off of it. I would have fallen if a pair of large hands hadn't caught my waist. I looked up to see that it was Derek before he let me go. He then discretely handed me my hoodie, looking slightly crinkled. I nodded in thanks before I returned it to my room. I subsequently came down and went into the pantry. I returned with a bag of pop corn, and a soda. I came in and found a comfortable spot on the couch next to Rae; me sitting on the end, her in the middle, and Chloe on the other end. Tori and Liz sat on the love seat and the guys pulled up chairs as a pretence. I didn't really expect them to stay. Derek's chair was a little behind the couch, next to me. Simon's seat was the same on the opposite side of the couch, next to Chloe. I caught Tori fuming in my peripheral. I sighed, hoping we where in for a good show.

Ten minutes in, I was so bored, I was throwing pieces of popcorn into the air to see if I could catch it in my mouth. Chloe had left to help Rea work on some laundry that she had conveniently managed to forget. Simon had long ago filled the empty spot next to me. I sighed and continued with my game. On a particularly high throw, I missed and it bounced off my nose, landing behind the couch. I turned expecting to see an empty seat. It wasn't empty. In fact, I looked a bit small for the person who was seated in it. Derek held up the missing piece of pop corn. I smiled and silently offered him some. He got a handful and sat back, looking as bored as I felt.

"We need to talk," I whispered, to him, too low for anyone else to hear as I turned to face the screen.

"All right."

"Does Simon know about your abilities?" I whispered.

"Yes."

"And about Supernaturals?"

"Yes"

"Then get him to come along as well." When his answer was slow in forthcoming, I quickly said, "If you want to. I can under stand if the idea makes you uncomfortable."

"No, he should be there." I nodded.

"Did you tell him about me?" he pursed his lips.

"I'll take that as a 'no,' " I said.

"Just not yet." Then he stood and tapped Simon on the shoulder. He turned to look up at his brother.

"Come on, Bro. We need to finish that project. Remember, its due tomorrow." Simon frowned looking slightly confused. They looked at each other a moment longer before he got up with a sigh.

"Yeah, guess your right," he grumbled. Derek made a very discrete motion towards me and nodded his head slightly. Simon frowned then turned to me, his expression suddenly charming.

"Would you like to see what we're working on?" he murmured quietly though I was sure that Tori and Liz could hear them. I smiled.

"Sure. That way I'll know what I'm in for with Ms. Wang." Derek nodded deep in thought.

"She's not bad, as far as teachers go." I nodded as I followed them out of the room, walking in between them as we went to find a nurse. We continued with the charade, making sure Talbot heard what we where saying before we would purposely go seeking her out.

"If you need any help with the sciences or with Math, ask me, all right." I smiled at Derek as he made the offer.

"Thanks. I might take you up on that sometime." He graced me with a small grin.

"Oh, and if you ever need any help with computer class, just let me know. Its kind of a specialty of mine." I said to Derek and Simon, my tone joking though my face was serious. Derek grunted, but Simon's eyes widened.

"What can you do?" he asked. Knowing Talbot was there though, I didn't say as much as if we had been alone. Having my back to the door I told them as much with my face as I spoke, though my voice was kind and chipper.

"Oh, I've been taught how to use all forms of Microsoft by a friend of mine. I also know how to play with a computer enough to get it to reboot the system if it has crashed. To tell the truth though, I really don't know what I do to get it to work," I gave an abashed laugh, though my face was annoyed. I rolled my eyes. Derek nodded, smiling a bit at my two sided acting.

"So do you want to see our project?" said Simon.

"Sure! Oh, but I don't think I'm allowed in the boys' side right?" Simon frowned, his face thoughtful.

"No, not really now that I think of it." He murmured, still thoughtful.

"Why don't we go find Mrs. Talbot, Or Miss Van Dop?" said Derek. Simon and I nodded in agreement.

"Good idea," I said. Then we started off through the house, checking rooms though we knew that Talbot had been eavesdropping on us. When we returned to the dinning room, we found Talbot in the kitchen. She had moved to hide her sneakiness it had appeared.

"Hey Mrs. Talbot," I said, conversationally. "The guys wanted to show me a project that they where working on. I also wanted to find out more about my classes before I start tomorrow. Can I go with them to their room?" She hesitated for a moment before consenting. After that we headed up the stair.

"Nice work guys," said Simon. He then alternated between looking at me then his brother.

"So what's up?" he said to Derek cautiously before motioning discreetly towards me. I rolled my eyes. That was something he needed to work on.

"Wait," said Derek motioning towards one of the doors along the hall. We didn't say anything else until we where in their room. It was just like mine, except for Simon's side that is. It was covered in countless pictures of comic characters as well as a couple of pictures. Derek's side was as impersonal as mine was right now. The only thing that betrayed any sign of life was one of his pillows, which looked rather flattened and lumpy and the stack of text books. I took a seat cross-legged on Derek's bed, since the sheets weren't strewn everywhere like they where on Simon's. Simon gave an apologetic smile then straightened his bed out. Once he was done Derek sat down with him. I swallowed a little as a sudden vision of a **Me Vs. Them** popped unwillingly into my mind. I straightened slightly and picked up one of the pillows on Derek's bed. It was the one he obviously didn't use, but he still stiffened. I froze, analyzing him before setting it in my lap and wrapping my arms around it, getting comfortable. Simon seemed to not notice.

"Ok, what's up?" said Simon. Derek sighed.

"She's a Supernatural." Simon's eyes widened as he took in my appearance, as if looking for signs of it in my features.

"I think she's a shape shifter and a necromancer though I didn't think that it was possible." I snorted.

"Me neither for that matter. That's why it scared the crap out of me when I saw that guy." I shuddered, huddling into the large pillow for comfort as the memory came back. Simon nodded, his eyes distant. They snapped back into focus after a moment though before focusing them on Derek, his gaze questioning. Derek rolled his green eyes.

"He's a Supernatural as well. A sorcerer." He said.

"Oh cool!" I said delight obvious on my face. "Could you give me a demonstration of your power's?" I asked, putting on a Transylvanian accent while doing graceful spirit fingers at him. He laughed at my apparent ease of acceptance. Then he picked up a calculator and held it on his palm. He frowned, apparently concentrating hard on it as he murmured a spell under his breath. The calculator rose at least three inches off his palm. I laughed in delight and jumped off of Derek's bed to test it and make sure there where no wires. When I found none, I gave another laugh, positively delighted.

"Oh, that's so awesome!" I squeaked, "Show me more!" Simon laughed, clearly pleased with his audience. He then closed his eyes and a big patch of fog appeared over Derek bed. My eyes widened then I took a step forward my hand reaching out to touch it. I gasped when a steely arm encircled my waist to yank me back.

"Not a good idea," said Derek before letting me go.

"Did that once. Didn't even think anything would happen. But it had been my lucky day which meant Simon had accidentally made it electric." I turned to stare at the fog with surprise.

"Ouch. What happened? I'm guessing you survived…" he gave a reluctant smile as Simon released the spell, looking sheepish.

"I got thrown across the yard. A few burns. My hair wouldn't lye flat for a week thought." at this my eyebrows shot up. Then I tried to imagine Derek with his hair standing up. I felt a smile coming on, though I tried hard to stifle it. Derek huff, and blew some hair out of his eyes. It was too much. A snort got through.

"Your turn," I said to Derek to distract him before he could scold me.

"My turn for what?"

"Show me the werewolf baby," I said in my Transylvanian accent again, as I bared my teeth at him and make claw hands. Simon laughed, as Derek grimaced. He thought about it for a moment.

"All right, but you have to promise that your going to show us what you can do." I frowned, serious once more. I thought about it for a bit.

"Your not going to ask me to summon a ghost are you?" I asked quietly. Simon was practically bouncing in his seat at my suggestion.

"That would be awesome!" he said, his tone excited. I felt some of the color drain from my face and I gave a sharp shake of my head.

"I don't think that gift is natural for me." I murmured, clinging to my pillow again. "It just doesn't feel right." I shuddered. Simon sighed looking disappointed. Derek shook his head as he frowned at me.

"I wasn't going to ask you to do that. I was going to ask you about your other abilities. I've read that each shape shifter possesses an ability, since most turn into more than one animal at the same time." I frowned and thought about that time on the roof with the kitten. I nodded slowly as I thought about it.

"Ok." I said. Derek nodded then flipped off the switch plunging us into complete darkness, the room pitch black.

"Ok. Hold up a number of fingers," he said. I held up two.

"Two," I gave a small laugh and held up four.

"Four." I smirked and held up all of my fingers. He was silent for a moment before he chuckled.

"Nice try. Eight." I huffed and gave a pout. Then the lights came on. I cringed and squinted my eyes at the sudden brightness.

"What else," I asked excitedly. He thought about it for a moment before shrugging.

"I have an excellent sense of smell, I can move around silently, and I'm very strong." My ears perked at the last one.

"How much do you weigh?" I said to Simon. He smiled sheepishly.

"One twenty seven." I pouted again, looking irritable. He weighed less then I did. Derek rolled his eyes then scooped me up in one arm. I stiffened, surprised that he had complied. He grunted in surprise and added his other arm. I could feel the muscles of his arms and chest hard at work as they stained to keep me up. After a moment he was panting with the effort and set me on the bed. He then sat back down with Simon before scolding me. I frowned at him.

"That was not funny. I'm not that heavy. You should know better than to make fun of a girls weight." I snapped before hugging my pillow again. He stopped scolding, his face surprised.

"But you where using your gift, weren't you?" he said. "I wasn't kidding around at all. It was like you where adding a hundred pounds every few seconds. I just couldn't hold you up any more." I stiffened when he said this, feeling very surprised. He took in my expression as understanding dawned on my face.

"You where scolding me because you thought I was using my gift to ensure that you would fail?" he nodded then frowned as he thought it through.

"Hmm. I think it's a natural defense of yours."

"I think that area is my natural defense." I then told them about the roof incident. Simon look impressed.

"You fell from a two story building and not even a scratch? That is awesome." He said. Derek was deep in thought.

"I want to try something," he said. "But I need you to let me, ok?" he asked. I frowned but nodded. He motioned for me to stand. I did. He came over in front of me.

"You need to relax," he said as he stressed the words. I nodded.

"Now; imagine that you can fly. Imagine that you are as light as a feather." He murmured as Simon watched silently. I closed my eyes and did as he had directed. Slowly, I felt as if my weight was slowly leaving me. Not really my weight, I guess you could say. Just that struggle against gravity that my body had always had. I opened my eyes and gave a very small jump. I flew a good two feet in the air and came right back down. My eyes widened then I gave a small laugh of delight as I landed silently. I then started to walk around the room. My movements felt light and graceful even though I moved without the slightest effort. Derek motioned for Simon to get up.

"Try and pick her up," Derek said. Simon shrugged, and then laughed at my weightlessness.

"Wow, this is so cool," he said before putting me down. I then turned to Derek and gave a curtsy. He then placed his hands on my waist and lifted me easily into the air. I smiled. I felt like a ballerina from the set of swan lake. He then set me down and we talked for about ten more minutes before I looked at their projects and Simon filled me in on Ms. Wang.

"Now when she start to bounce on her toes, she's excited about what your about to hear," Simon said. I nodded, catching on, "Which means it will probably end up in a test?" Derek nodded, now working on some Math. I peaked over his shoulder, reading some of the problem. He paused after a moment and looked at me.

"What do you think X is?" he said, obviously joking. But I picked up one of his notebooks, jolted down the problem and got to work. A few minutes in, Simon silently offered me a calculator. I kindly refused and continued.

"X is -13 over seven to the negative power of nine." I said triumphantly. Derek looked up, surprised. Simon laughed.

"Now I can have someone that can teach me math around here." He said, still chuckling.

"What's wrong with Ms. Wang or Derek?" I said. He shook his head looking sheepish.

"Neither of them have the patience required for a task as great as that."

"And what makes you think I do?" he gave a smile.

"Your personality." I shrugged letting it go.

"So," said Simon as Derek picked up my note pad to see how I had gotten my answer, "Tell me more about your life before you came here." I sighed and pulled my pillow into my lap.

"Ever since the age of three, I have been living at the Riverdale Orphanage." I said quietly. Derek looked up from his notebook. I stared at the wall, zoning out as I spoke.

"They had no clue as to where I was from or who my family was. All they had was the lisps of a toddler saying that her name was Signori and she wanted to go home to Mommy now." I whispered.

"I don't know how I knew, but I knew I wasn't completely human, even then. I later came to the conclusion that I was a shape shifter after having a rather odd dream. I couldn't remember what it had been about. I knew though that I was a shape shifter after that. I was positive of it. Some times I will wake up not knowing how I know things, but I do. And they are all true." I said as I finished my statement. Simon looked apologetic, but he knew by the look on my face I didn't want to hear an apology. And I was thankful when none came.

"So no one told you what you where?" Derek said, his voice quiet. I gave a short nod. A couple of seconds later Peter knocked on the door and came in.

"Hey guys. Mrs. Talbot said come on down, that its snack time." We nodded in agreement and headed down stairs, chattering about trivial things. When Derek didn't join in I gently nudged him in the ribs. He rolled his eyes but reluctantly complied. Tori and Liz where sitting on the other side of the table watching us talk with interest. Rea and Chloe where busy chattering away and Peter was once again playing his video game

"Hey are you guys going to be entering in the state science fair?" I asked, steering the conversation to something Derek could talk about as we began to eat the carrots and dip Van Dop had brought in. Simon shook his head and Derek shrugged.

"Aw, come on," I cried. "It'll be fun! In fact, we could enter as a team and I could let you guys in on what I'm working on," I said waggling my eyebrows theatrically. Simon laughed, and Derek cracked a tiny grin.

"Ok, fine," said Simon. "I'm in." I nodded and turned to Derek, my face expectant. He rolled his eye.

"Alright, what are we doing?" I beamed and jumped up. "Hold on, let me go get my notes," I said excitedly. I was back in a moment, showing them what I was going to do. Derek snorted.

"A volcano? Are you serious?" I huffed and showed him the rest of my blue prints.

"Not just any volcano. In fact half of one!" he frowned. I rolled my eyes and continued.

"We are going to show the process of an eruption, except we are going to have only half the volcano. We are going to take a sheet of fiber glass and glue it to the volcano half so that the people can see what's going on on the inside as well as the out. We are also going to model it after mount Vesuvius." I said proudly. Derek blinked as what I said made sense.

"And that way, you can show all sorts of details that wouldn't be visible any other way," he said catching on. I nodded enthusiastically. Then Simon pitched in.

"Like the different rock layers?" he said. I nodded.

"I also have another project we could do." I said. Just then Talbot came by. We explained to her that we where going to be working on a project that we where planning to enter into the State science fair, and that we would be needing to work together to get it done. That explanation would keep the nurses from getting suspicious of us getting together a lot and it would give us the excuse to.

After that we were sent of to bed. As I lay down I thought about the day and how so much had happened. I sighed then shuddered. I had the feeling I was forgetting something important, something very important that was going to happen tonight. And I knew it was from a book that I had read, a book that had every important event that was going to go down written in it. I sighed and went to bed feeling disgruntled. There was something bad about to happen and I couldn't remember enough about it to be of any use.

Derek POV

Signori had long left the room, but her enticing scent swirled around me still, infusing my body with a fire I didn't understand. I shuddered, glad that Simon had gone to the bathroom to brush his teeth. I didn't want him to know what was up, that I was caught up in this girl. And I didn't understand why. I knew that her sent alone hadn't been the only thing entangling itself into my mind. I frowned as I thought of her, trying to pin point what it was. Then I found myself lingering on her expressions, the soft curve of her lips as she smiled, the playful moments when she had talked to us, putting on silly accents as she tried to lighten the mood, and keep us comfortable. And her fearlessness. She wasn't afraid of me at all. She never shrank back from me. It was almost unnerving as I came to my conclusion; _she is a strong young woman with fire in her eyes and she could probably kick your butt_. I smiled as I thought of this. And she was smart. My goodness, she was smart and in more than one way. She knew how to talk to people. I wouldn't call her social, but she knew what to do when it came down to it. I sighed and eyed my bed with some anxiety. She had spent most of her time there when she had come to talk. And she had held that pillow most of the time as well, encircling it with her arms and legs when she had gotten uncomfortable or unhappy. I knew her scent would be all over it, and I knew why I craved those smells. It made me feel strong. It made me comfortable and fearless. It made me relax. And it made me want her. To be closer to her, to give her this kind of comfort, to make her feel the way she made me feel even though she didn't even try. I shuddered then shook my head as if it would clear if I did so. A wave of anger swept through me. What the Crap was wrong with me?

_One girl is nice to you and you're ready to throw yourself at her? Your pathetic man! Truly, truly pathetic._ I huffed and sat down, a mental act of defiance.

_I won't feel anything for her if I didn't want to_, I thought to myself angrily. Simon then came into our dark room and lay down. In a matter of minutes I heard his snores as he drifted into the realm of dreams and the subconscious. Then I felt unhappiness mixed with annoyance seep into me.

_I would not feel anything for her if I didn't want to_, I though to myself quietly. Then I decided on what I would do. I would spend more time with the other girls and if they where nice enough, I would see if I felt anything for them. If I did, I would know this was a crush. I felt a sinking feeling in my heart. I had a feeling that this wasn't. With that argument done and over with, I lay down onto my bed. I gasped as her scent grew even stronger, though it was never unpleasant. I shuddered as I felt the fire in me begin burn even higher. The comfortable feelings that where gentle and calm slipped away only to be replaced by burning passion. And to my alarm, lust. I felt myself getting hard, which was even more surprising. I had never had a woman trigger this in me before. Sure I've gotten horny before, but those had been out of the clear blue. This wasn't. it was something I was wanting. I shivered unsure of what to do. I rolled over to where my face was on the other pillow. I gasped as the fire reached an unbearable peak when I caught a whiff of her womanhood. I moaned, so quietly I could barely hear it, blood rushing in my ears. I got up with the pillow and headed to the bathroom. I had to relieve myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N**

**Hey guys! I've got more martial for you to look at. Tell your internet friends about this story, if you can. I would appreciate lots and lots of feed back. The more the merrier. Please tell me what you think, whether you like the story and why. I can handle constructive criticism. Please review. **

**...**

The Summoning

This is from Signori's point of view (Pronunciation: Sa* GORE* knee.)

I woke up with a jolt at the sound of something rattling. Then it all came rushing back and I knew who was in trouble. Liz. I sprang out of bed and nearly slammed into the door. I flung it open, without a sound and burst into Chloe and Liz's room just in time to see Liz's hair gels hit the ceiling, causing gel to rain down on us.

"Liz!" I snarled, so angry at the danger she was putting herself into. She would go to a real nut house if she didn't stop it with the throwing. Then I realized the things that flew across the room weren't even items she could have thrown. I watched as one of the pictures on her night stand went flying across the room, the glass already shattered. I caught the picture despite the glass. The pain made me catch my breath and everything that she had sent whirling around the room bounced off the walls silently as if, as if they weighed nothing. As if- if they where feather light and therefore made no sound on impact. I felt a sharp drop in my strength as it started to flag and I realized that I had used my gift on the projectile. Liz looked at me in surprise.

"If you want my help stop this now before someone gets hurt," I snapped, feeling crabby though still surprised. I was bleeding, half asleep and getting pelted with flying items. Weightless or not, your going to get mad if something almost pokes your eye out. She nodded, though I didn't think she had really been listening to what I was saying. To her, I was a very mad 5ft 8" dark haired girl that looked like she was on the verge of slapping the emo out of someone. And I was. The items stopped moving as she watched me apprehensively. I believe I had distracted her enough for her to cool down.

"Lets clean this up before the nurses come in and we get into a shit load of trouble." I commanded. Liz nodded, still looking at me with nervous eyes. I ignored her and went to get a broom from the downstairs pantry. I was almost up the stairs when Liz stepped on something. I figured it was glass when I hear something crack and she gave a yelp, a loud crash echoing through the house as two bodies hit the floor. I sprang up the stairs in time to see Talbot turn on the light. I shoved my bloodied fingers into my pajama pocket.

"Oh my God." Talbot whispered, not even seeing me. "Elizabeth. What have you done?"

"No, please no. I didn't mean it," she squeaked in terror, her voice tearful.

"It's okay hon. We're going to get you help." I move quickly past their door and silently slipped into my room before any one saw me. I tried to hold back my tears as I got a small piece of glass out of my finger. But I couldn't, and they began to fall in sheets onto my hand, washing it of blood. I knew that some how, some way, it was over for Liz. I curled up under my sheets and cried silently as I heard them bring a stretcher upstairs. How could I help her? I thought. Then the sad truth came crashing down on me. I couldn't. It was already too late.

When I got up the next day, I found Derek waiting for me in the kitchen. I walked past him, feeling as numb as a zombie though it was nice to see him again.

"Good morning," he rumbled. I couldn't help but crack a smile. It gave me comfort to see his remarkable eyes and hear his deep voice. Those amazing eye looked concerned right now though as they roved my face. I knew I must have looked like crap. I hadn't gotten a restful sleep last night and had woken up much too early.

"So did you hear?" he asked as he watched me mix the batter for the biscuits.

"Saw and heard," I whispered. His eyes widened. I put the biscuits in the oven and started to cook the bacon. I didn't want to say anything else and thankfully Derek could take a hint. He sat down in a chair, giving me some space as I worked. My mind was too distracted by my thoughts for me to turn them into speech, and I knew it would be pointless to even try. It was so distracting, I ended up burning myself. I cried out as the side of my arm touched the skillet. Derek came over immediately, and yanked open the junk drawer. From inside he produced some Aloe and toothpaste, which he gently put on the burn. I watched as he worked, frowning faintly. There was something different about him. I could tell. His posture was more relaxed, which made his movements more graceful. So graceful, his careful fingers almost seemed to caress my arm as he doctored me up. He then handed me some ice and made me sit down.

"I'll take it from here," he said his voice cross. I nodded and got comfortable as he finished cooking breakfast. We had a properly sized meal. I had about three biscuits, five pieces of bacon, and a piece of French toast. Derek had the same except he had four pieces of toast. As the rest of the food for the others cooled on the counter, we ate in silence. Halfway through I finally spoke up.

"I think Liz is gone." I whispered. Derek froze, his fork poised in front of his open mouth.

"She was taken last night to a hospital," he mumbled. I looked up at him with worried eyes.

"That's not what I meant." He frowned and set his fork down.

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember when I told you two how I sometimes wake up and know things that turn out true?" he nodded, his face grave.

"I woke up this morning knowing that Liz isn't alive any more," I whispered, before giving a bitter laugh.

"You must think I'm crazy," I grumbled. He immediately shook his head.

"No. I don't think so." I nodded.

"Let's not tell Simon though," I murmured. "We don't need to get him worked up." Derek immediately nodded in agreement. I gave a small inward smile. I had to give him pointers for being an amazing brother to Simon. Breakfast then continued as a silent and, thankfully, uneventful meal. Afterwards I went upstairs and got ready for class; and the therapy session I would be having with Doctor Gill during math since the teachers needed to send in the updates to Miss Wang. Truthfully, I wanted to beat the living daylights out of that woman, her being part of the reason Liz was dead. I cringed and mentally corrected myself.

_Gone._ Some part of me wanted that to be true. That she was fine and in a real hospital. Another part of me knew better than to hope.

When we took a break in between classes I went down to the kitchen, feeling hungry. There I found Simon, Chloe and Derek. I waited around the corner, listened as silence prevailed in the room.

"Well?" said Derek. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. That guy had to learn how to deal with people if he wanted to get information out of them. I decided to walk in just then. I gave them both a hard look and got an apple. I motioned to Chloe for her to join me. She quickly complied. I turned to see Derek scolding me, and Simon's eager, regretful face. Before I could say anything though, Talbot came around the corner.

"Chloe? Signori? Is Peter around?" she asked, her broad face beaming.

"Uh, in class I think," Chloe said her voice shy.

"Could you tell him I need to see him in the living room please? I have a surprise for him." Chloe nodded and left me standing there in the hall. I sighed and went back to the kitchen.

It turned out that it was time for peter to go home; that he had completed all the requirements and he was free to leave. There was a small party before we had to return to class.

My therapy session was just as I had expected it to be. Dr. Gill went about trying to sell me for a fool, telling me that I had a severe case of schizophrenia that allows the mind to morph past memories to suit present situations. For example, she said, I hadn't really seen the ghost that Chloe had. I had heard of the details and my mind had reenacted it and saved the story as a memory. That the nurses had kept us separate until we got here to try and prevent that from happening, but somehow had fail. She said I would have no memory of being told, because a memory would make me doubt what my mind had created. I nodded in all the right places, said yes when supposed to, and smiled when I had to. When I got out of the office it was all I could do to keep my face in check and keep from punching the wall. I wasn't a violent person, but under these circumstances, I didn't feel like holding any thing back. So I quickly headed downstairs to the media room. Once I had made sure that there was no one else there I struck the couch in its highly cushioned side, sending it skidding away a couple of feet with a dull thud. I moved it back, repeated the process a couple more times then left the room, keeping my pink knuckles safely tucked away in my jean pockets.

Class continued after that. I couldn't help but notice that Chloe was jumpier and more distracted then ever. She kept shooting Derek furtive glances. I frowned. He had told her she was necromancer, hadn't he? That would explain everything, and I knew that that should have happened by now, though I wasn't sure why. I huffed. As smart as he was, he was a complete idiot when it came to dealing with people.

On the way out of class I stopped by my room and grabbed my Ipod. Lunch was next and I need some music time, something I hadn't been able to get any of yesterday. On the way back down, passing Chloe's door I smelt something that made me stop. I hesitantly walked in and took a sniff.

_Derek._ I looked around the room and froze when my eyes alighted on a piece of paper that was lying in the middle of the floor.

Chloe,

We need to talk. Meet me in the laundry room at seven fifteen.

Simon

I just stared at the note. I knew Derek had sent it. What he should have known though was that I was going to find out about it. And that he was going about this all the wrong way. I huffed feeling even more temperamental then ever, my nerves frying. I didn't know what I would do if Derek was the next one on that stretcher.

Tori joined us for lunch in body rather then spirit. I noticed how nervous everyone was around her, (Well, other then Derek of course.) I could understand why. She was practicing for the lead role for the next hit zombie movie as she moved her fork from her mouth to the plate, sometimes even with food on it. It was definitely creepy, but I ignored her. That's why I jumped back so fast I fell when she reached over and took the Ipod out of my hand. I went crashing to the floor, my poor chair flying across the room. Almost everyone jumped, staring at me, shocked by my reaction as Nickelback blared from my Ipod as it sat in Tori's hand. I got to my feet, the headphones still in my ears, as I proceeded to cautiously walked forward. Tori just stared at me with glazed eyes. I tried to take the Ipod from her, but she pulled her arm back. I tried again only to have her react the same. I frowned at her feeling annoyed.

"What are you doing Tori?" I demanded.

"Not… supposed to have… at lunch." She mumbled, her speech halted as she struggled to talk.

"Says who?"

"Nurses," she muttered. I bristled in my anger. They had never informed me of this and I wasn't going to let her boss me around. They had never banned Peter from his video games at lunch. What was so different about an Ipod and a DS?

"Give it back now Tori." I murmured, my voice deadly quiet as I struggled to keep my anger in check. She shook her head then started to bang it against the table. Her attempts where feeble, but seeing them, I snapped. I sprang at her, my anger making me see red. I snatched up the Ipod and just stood there trying to fight the urge to punch the stupid bitch. She was a fool to even _think _of crossing me. I could rip her to shreds and I knew it, my body thrumming with energy as it got ready to do just that. I just stood there for a minute staring at her until my anger subsided enough. As soon as it had, I was aware that Derek was standing beside me, looking ready to stop me at any moment. Simon was standing at his place across the table, looking pale but calm. Chloe and Rae looked scared stiff, neither of them speaking. I blinked, guilt suddenly replacing the anger. I gave Tori one last glace and took my seat at the table, but not before giving Derek a gentle pat on the arm, telling him thanks and that I was good. He nodded and took a seat at the table. Rea then gave a high nervous laugh.

"Well, I've always wanted to see somebody rip Tori's head off. That was the closest I've ever seen anyone come though." I gave a weak chuckle. I looked at the Ipod for a moment before turning it off and putting it in my pocket. Tori reached over to grab my head phones but Derek jumped to his feet, and stopped her, his big hand wrapped around her wrist. Then everyone at the table got to their feet and we redid the seating arrangement. I sat at the far end of the table, Derek and Simon on both sides. Tori was seated as far away as they could get her. The meal continued without another interruption.

"Do you want to tell me what that was?" whispered Derek in my ear when we had left the room and where alone. I pursed my lips thinking about it.

"Come on Signori," he growled into my ear, his breath hot on my neck. I turned to hide a shudder and look up at him, my chin slightly lifted. He huffed and scolded me.

"Tell me what that was." he finally commanded.

"Figure it out genius," I snapped. Here he was demanding information from me when he with held his own. This shit wasn't going to fly.

I had staked out a hiding spot in the Laundry room in a corner right next to a vent, so that my scent wouldn't circulate in the room and it would just smell like an old trail. I also stood there because it would pull me smell out, being a vent to the outside and all. I had a good enough view, and a good enough hiding spot.

I had brought a book with me to read and some homework to work on, considering I had taken up my hiding spot three hours ahead of schedule. I had given the nurses some crap about not feeling well and would take a nap in my room. After enough time I had snuck down, not bumping into a single person and had come down here. I had come down so early so that my scent would fade and Derek wouldn't suspect me. I huffed as the whispering started up again. I hadn't said a word to the thing, just listened though I had heard enough to know what it wanted.

It wanted the door open because there where some Supernaturals buried back there that I needed to talk to. I looked at my clock. It was seven O'five. I froze as I heard the softest sound of feet trod down the stairs. I pursed my lips and used my gift to mask any sound I made. I knew enough about it now to where I could control it a bit. Enough for it to be of some use right now. I watched as Derek made his way into the dark room. I held my breath as he sniffed the air. His eyes grew hazy and he took an even deeper breath. His shoulders relaxed their rigid pose, and he sighed, before finding a spot to hide. About three minutes later, down came Chloe. She looked like she was listening to something, her head cocked to the side. I had heard it too.

"…Here…" a voice whispered, so soft and dry it sounded like wind through long grass. I shivered. The poor ghost must have really worn himself out trying to talk to me.

"…Talk to…" Derek was a shadow as he slipped from his spot and moved silently towards her from behind. When he came close enough, Chloe cringed and turned slowly to look up at him.

"You always this jumpy?" he asked.

Wh-where did you come from?" she stuttered, her face distrustful. He rolled his eyes.

"Upstairs."

"I'm waiting for some-" I rolled my eyes as she put two and two together. _Congrats_, I thought sourly as she glared up at him in her disbelief.

"It's you, isn't it? You had Simon-"

"I didn't have Simon do anything. I knew you would never come for me. But Simon? For Simon you're early. " I gave an almost audible sigh and got comfortable. I continued to listen as Chloe spoke up, going on about how she wasn't sure she was into those kind of games.

"I'd rather play the sorcerer," she said as she began to bait him. "I don't really think the necromancer would be a good character for me, though it would be cool to control the dead and all. It's a little emo for me however." He frown as she continued, ending her little speech in a sugary sweet smile. Then he realized that she was playing him. His face darkened beyond any scold I had seen.

"I wasn't inviting you to a game, Chloe."

"No? Then why would you send me to those sites about Necromancers? Show me pictures of madmen raising armies of rotting zombies? Is that how you get your kicks, Derek?" Scaring the new kid? Well, you've had your fun, and if you corner me again or lure me into the basement-"

"Lure you?" He looked stunned and hurt, but I could tell that Chloe couldn't see it. "I was trying to talk to you." I frowned as his hurt turned into anger.

"No." she snapped. I had to give Chloe pointers for being able to stand up to the guy. "You where trying to scare me. Do it again and I'll tell the nurses." She said. Ok, is it just me or does she sound like a spoiled brat threatening to tattle? I shank back from Derek's expression. It was beyond the simple words 'fury' or 'ballistic rage.' It was so out there, there are no words to describe how angry he was. I saw an animalist glint in his eyes as they bore onto Chloe, who had shrank back with a yelp. I raced forward as I saw her start to move towards the stairs. I knew that he would try to stop her. I shot towards him so fast; I must have looked like a blur. I slammed into his side as he reached for her, my arms around his chest as his fingers brushed her arm. We flew back and hit the wall. Chloe was frozen in place. Derek looked like he was starting to snap out of it as he lay with me on the floor. And I was clutching my left arm gasping in pain.

"Signori?" said Derek, his voice slightly rough through the panic and his fading anger. Chloe was cautiously coming forward though she was walking on the opposite side of the Derek as she headed towards me. I just continued to clutch my shoulder and gasp in pain as I lay there on the ground.

"Signori? Tell me what's wrong. Are you hurt?" he said, the horror starting to break through his voice.

"Shoulder's dislocated," I whimpered. His eyes widened. I turned to Chloe.

"Please," I pleaded to her my voice cracking. "You can't tell the nurses. You need to get me some Tylenol though or else I'll scream when I set my shoulder back in place." She nodded and left. I whimpered as the pain rocked through me. I sensed Derek shift next to me. I felt his gentle warm hands on my waist and he softly pulled me into sitting position. I couldn't help but marvel at how different he could be. From a destroying Angel one moment to gently caretaker the next.

"I'm so sorry Signori," he whispered. He looked freaked out. I took one of his hands in mine.

"We need to work on your people skills." I muttered. He tried to give a weak smile but ended up grimacing.

"When do I start?" I smiled.

"Rule one; unless you want to end up pulverized, never make a girl feel cornered or that she's been set up and could get taken down at any moment. Especially if you're a guy. It always gives them the wrong impression." He turned to look at me no longer attempting to smile.

"Rule two; be direct when you're talking about sensitive subjects such as disappearing friend, helping her question her sanity, etc. Or else she may easily misinterpret something." He looked down, giving the impression of being peeved.

"And rule three? Always let an additional girl in on a plan that involves another girl so she can proof read it," I whispered. "Or else crazy stuff is bound to happen." He looked up at me now, his face solemn, but otherwise, unreadable.

"Derek, next time you have plans, let me in on them, ok?" I whispered and without thinking about it, I touched the side of this face. It was nothing more then a soft brush of my fingertips across his cheek but his face softened and he nodded, guilt and sadness his main expression. I heard Chloe come down the stairs and she returned with four Tylenol and a glass of water.

"Thanks," I muttered as I chugged all the pills and the water. She nodded and moved away quickly, cringing as she looked at Derek. I knew from the look on her face that she identified how close she had been to having him grab her, and how likely it would have been for him to hurt her in his rage. That if I hadn't been there to stop it, he probably would have.

"Is there anything else I can do?" she said, her voice slightly shaky. I nodded.

"Could you get something like a towel for me to bite down of so I don't make any sound when my shoulder gets set?" she nodded and left. After a minute or two the pills kicked in, and I relaxed my rigid posture, leaning into Derek. I was almost surprised when I felt hard solid muscle under my back. He shifted slightly and carefully picked up my wrist to see how far the drugs had taken place. I hissed when it was a foot off the ground, and he stopped.

"Help me with this," I muttered as I started to take off my hoodie with my good arm. He complied and gently eased it off my bad limb. I sighed, feeling better already. Chloe was back with a thick hand towel. Derek took it from her and twisted it into the perfect gag. With the gag in place, I stood and walked towards the pole in the middle of the room that acted like a support beam. I began to rotate my body from side to side getting used to the feel before slamming my shoulder into the thing. I heard a crackling sound and felt the bone slide back into place, before my vision exploded with little beads of bright light. I moaned into my gag as my jaw pressure went up. I dropped to my knees but not before Derek's hands caught me to make sure my decent was a non painful one. I sighed, my arm a dull throbbing thing in the back of my mind. After a moment I got up and left the laundry room, careful not to bump into anyone, though I was extra careful since I couldn't hear that well over the pounding blood in my ears. As soon as I got to my room I shut the door and curled up on my bed. I was almost asleep when Van Dop peaked in to check on me. I sighed when she was gone. I could feel my body healing itself. Hunger was going to be a bitch tonight though, when I knew I would wake up.

Derek POV

I sighed gently as she relaxed into me, her form soft as it shaped itself to fit into my hard contours. I could feel the sturdy muscles that where hidden by her cloths, but she was still soft despite the steel. To hide my pleasure at the simplest things, I picked up her wrist and began to lift it slowly, admiring how silky her skin was.

_I wonder how it would feel under my lips,_ I thought before I could stop myself. I was cut off from my wonderings as she hissed in pain, the muscles in her back tensing. I immediately stopped and set down her arm. I began to get lost in thought again. I had been right when I had thought her smart. She had not only found out my plans, but come down here early enough for her scent to wear away and had hidden by the vent. Not to mention she had been able to stop me. I may have thought to myself that she could probably kick my butt if the situation had called for it, but she _had_ stopped me without having to _do_ so, though she had hurt herself, trying to keep me safe from myself. And I wanted to scream at myself.

_STUPID, STUPID, STUPID_, my conscious shrieked when she would whimper in pain. But then she distracted me from my thoughts by turning them a completely different direction.

"Help me with this," she muttered as she struggled to get out of her hoodie. I tried not to let my eyes rover as I did as she had asked, pulling the fabric gently from the bare skin of her arms. I could see that if it where not for the thick fabric that had covered her, she would have appeared a bit on the heavy side. But with it off, I could tell that she wasn't even close. She had put on the thicker things to look less built. Her arms weren't bulky, but quiet slim with steely long layers of muscle that was as defined as it was hard. She had tried to make her self look softer and less intimidating. Chloe then came down with said gag. I twisted it to make it thicker so she would be less likely to hurt herself. Signori took it in her mouth then stood, looking nervous but determined as she walked up to the shaft. She began to rotate, turning in a twisting motion before she slammed her shoulder into the pole. I heard her shoulder slid into place with a crackle before her knees quivered and gave away. I jumped forward and caught her.

"What should I do?" Chloe whispered. I turned to se her looking at me with scared eyes. I made my face as soft as I knew how and spoke to her in a low, but soft voice.

"Go ahead and go to your room. You'll probably need a minute or two to process this, Chloe."

"But what about her?" she said. I turned to look at Signori. She was so out of it right now, I doubted she could even hear us.

"I'll take care of her," I said, promise ringing in my every word. She nodded and began to leave. Just then Signori stood up and walked out, looking a little unstable but unwavering. Chloe followed her out as I listened for her to reach her room. When she did I sighed in relief. I looked around the basement as if it would help me take in all that had happened. I had nearly attacked Chloe. If Signori hadn't thought of hiding down here to see what was going to happen, I probably would have ended up doing more then grab Chloe's arm. I shuddered when I remembered the extremeness of my anger. I probably would have hurt her. I shuddered again at the thought.

_No_, my mind said angrily, _you just ended up hurting __**her**_**.** Just then my gaze alighted on a pile of fabric lying on the floor. My stomach did flips and something in me nearly jumped in its excitement. Her hoodie was on the floor. I walked over and picked it up. I looked around then put it under my shirt like last time. I ran up the stairs. Once I was in the bathroom I locked the door. I stuck my nose into the soft fabric and took a deep breath. The warm feelings came back and I sighed feeling better. I took a deeper breath over the spots where her breast would be and gasped as the warmth was fanned into fire. I could smell more of her pheromones in that area than any other. I gave a quiet moan then turn the shower on so no one would hear me. I stripped off my cloths and got in the warm water. I had put her hoodie over the vent that brought air into the room so that her sent was spreading rapidly until the air seemed to swirl with it, making me lightheaded to my delight. I gave a quiet moan as I stood under the water making sure the jet of water mostly hit my manhood. My eyes rolled back in my head as I enclosed one of my hands around myself. I was so hard, I was throbbing. I tightened my hand to what I estimated her size would be and gasped at the pure please that exploded into my mind. I then imagined her as I continued, getting closer and closer to climax. She would be as tight as this, at least. And very hot and wet. I moaned as I continued to fist myself. I ran a hand across my chest and imagined that it was smaller and softer. The fire grew even higher and I could feel myself getting ready to come. Just then, an image of her lying on the ground clutching her shoulder in pain popped unwillingly to my mind. I shuddered and my body went cold, killing my drive and desire. I soaped up then bitterly shut off the shower. I couldn't bring myself to it. She was in pain right now and no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't bring myself to ignore it. Nor enjoy myself. I sighed and got dressed before sneaking over to the girls' side of the house again. I waited outside just listening to her breath. It was slow and stable, like she was asleep. I opened the door and peeked in her room. She was out, stretched out across her bed, under the thick covers. I exhale noisily as I watched her before I turned to look for her closet. I put her hoodie up on a hanger and looked around the room. It was as impersonal as mine except for a couple of posters that where on the wall. One was of a wolf. It was a beautiful piece. It had a black wolf howling up at the moon, as it overlooked the valley below, fall colors slightly visible in the moonlight. I smiled and looked at the other. It was a pretty amazing piece as well. In it there was what looked like an angel. She was clad in rustic vestments that were the perfect color against her thick dark curls as they billowed down her back, streaming over her patterned wings. She would have seemed like a human with wings if it weren't for the cheekbones and eyes. The girl had the eyes of an owl and her cheekbones where unusually sharp, like a bird's. These where pictures I had never seen before, thought they where so good. I frowned and began to look for the name of the creator. When I found it, my eyes widened. Signori, was all it said. I frowned and thought about her file. I had nicked it long before she had gotten here. It hadn't said much, and now I knew why. She had never let anyone get close enough to get any information from her during all the time she had spent at the orphanage. She had just kept it to herself and projected it in her work, whether it be artwork, school, or mechanical. I huffed as I looked at the picture again. That was probably what she was going to look like after she had her first change, considering the fact that she may have already started those. Who knew? It was a proven fact that girls matured much faster then boys. I looked at her again as she slept. She was so peaceful. Her eyelids flickered as if she was looking for something in her slumber, causing her thick black lashes to move slightly. She sighed and moved, curling up on her side now. I frowned and moved closer. She was lying on her bad arm, which meant it was probably healed by now. I felt relief well up in me and I couldn't help but smile. I was glad she healed so quickly. I went rigid when I heard a set of heels head up the stairs. Only one person wore those. Van Dop. I silently moved across the room and hid in her closet, pulling the door closed as I moved deeper into her cloths. I heard Van Dop pause by Signori's door before she peaked in. After a moment she closed the door and left to talk to Talbot. I pressed my ear to the vent in the closet so that I could hear better.

"That girl is still sleeping." Said Van Dop. I heard Talbot 'tsk' in disapproval.

"She must have picked up a bug before she left the orphanage."

"I don't know. From what I've read on her file, she usually doesn't get sick that much," grumbled Van Dop.

"Well as far as they 'knew' she didn't get sick that much. You know how it is at orphanages dear. If you're a relatively mature person like Signori, you will have a lot of responsibilities thrown at you. I think she never had time to get sick, even at a young age." I heard Van Dop scoff at Talbot's statement.

"So a three year old would have a lot of responsibilities on her shoulders?"

"You would be surprised, dear. Dr. Davidoff was able to contact some of the children that she unofficially looked after. It turns out that the first lady in charge was a real party animal and would leave Signori in charge of the girls all the time. Seems like she can handle a crowd. I heard that that woman would run off at around four in the evening, leaving Signori to cook dinner and take care of the other girls. She usually got back around three A.M. The girls said that there was a man that kept coming to the house and watching it. He tried to break in once. They said there was a fight and the man got really hurt. Signori called the police and the girls got moved to another foster home." There was silence before Van Dop spoke up.

"How old was she?"

"About seven," Van Dop to in a sharp breath. I looked at the girl in the bed, wondering what kind of hell her life had been.

"What happened to the man?"

"I think he had several broken bones and some really bad cuts. He kept talking about wings, and the black eyes of a demon." I heard Van Dop curse quietly under her breath. I looked at the picture over the bed. So she knew what she would look like when she changed, whether it was conscious or subconscious. I sighed gently. Too much at such a young age, I thought.

"Why are you so nice to her then?" she demanded. Talbot continued with her work.

"The girl is a very good worker and kind person dear. If she shows no harm, then why should I not?"

I quickly left my eaves dropping spot and went downstairs looking for Simon. Not after straightening out her covers though. She had started tossing and turning, and the sheets had gotten tangled around her. I sighed as I came to the bottom of the stairs. I needed to talk to someone.

This is from Signori's point of view (Pronunciation: Sa* GORE* knee.)

It was One in the morning when my screaming stomach woke me up. I sat up with a jolt, only one thought in my mind.

_**Food.**_ I got to my feet without a sound and grabbed my flash drive, taking it with me as I slipped soundlessly down the stairs.

_**Food**_, my thoughts screamed. I snarled quietly. Once in the kitchen, I began to chug the milk. After I had taken half the container, I put it back and started to attack the pot roast that was leftover from last night's dinner. I sighed and began to go down the list, filling my body's every need as I ate my way through the kitchen. After ten minutes, I was finally full. I sighed and looked around. I had some free time on my hands before another wave of hunger would hit.

An hour later I walked into the kitchen putting the flash stick back in my pocket. I knew it would come in handy, I thought to myself smugly. Just as I crept into the pantry I heard the softest shuffle of feet on the stairs. I was in the dinning room in a flash and watching the stairs. I squinted as two shadows made their way down. It was Rea and Chloe. I would know those curls and red streaks anywhere. I watched as they went into the kitchen, before I watched them sneaking into Dr. Gill's office. After a minute I heard the copying machine whirl away. The door closed and they headed back to the kitchen. I took notice of a creak on the guy's stairs and a towering shadow slipped down them.

_Derek_. I thought as I watched him move into the kitchen where the girls where hiding. Rea and Chloe then put on a lame performance and hid in the pantry. I rolled my eyes. Not even a Neanderthal would have bought that one, much less Derek. And I could tell he didn't. Chloe could tell too and took off as fast as possible. I watched as Derek walked up to Dr. Gill's door. The girls had long gone upstairs. He took a deep breath, drawing the air through his sensitive nose. He then turned slowly to stare at my hiding spot. I grinned wickedly at him from my hiding spot and stepped out into the room. For a moment I tried to decipher his expression until I realized he looked distracted. When I realized why I began to blush. I was wearing a long sleeve camei that clung to my curves, emphasizing my feminine beauty. I was also wearing a pair of short shorts that showed off my long defined legs. Maybe I could distract him enough that he didn't ask me about the fact that my scent was still fresh in Dr. Gill's office. I motioned for him to follow me and headed towards the kitchen. I sat on the counter and picked up a box of Cheezits that I had left out. He got a box of gram crackers and leaned against the counter still looking slightly unfocused.

"I see your feeling better," he said, finally speaking up when I made it clear that I was content with our comfortable silence. I nodded then pretended I was cold by shivering. I moved a little closer to him. He didn't seem to mind. I yawned and stretched my arms above my head closing my eyes at the comfortable sensation. I sighed then hopped off the counter.

"I have a high metabolism. But of course you already knew that," I joked as I motioned him to follow me, my snack in hand. I led him to the living room then sat down on the couch. I patted the seat next to me. He pursed his lips, looking annoyed but complied. I then curled up by his side, my movements hesitant as if asking him if it was alright. He looked surprised but didn't draw back. I smiled slightly and got comfortable, the heat of his body, driving away the chills of the night. I sighed with satisfaction and began to enjoy my Cheezits.

"Do you want to tell me why you didn't inform me what you where planning?" I asked. He pursed his lips, though he still looked slightly distracted by the fact that I was snuggled up to him, tucked under his arm.

"I meant to, but after you almost lost your temper today, I figured that you already had enough on your plate. When you went to bed really early, I felt like it was a confirmation of what I was thinking." I pursed my lips and sighed.

"About that…"

"I'm listening."

"I knew that you had sent Chloe the note before lunch. When I had gone to get my I pod, I smelled your scent in her room. I was curious so I went in to investigate. I found the note, and started to get mad because I had felt that you didn't think highly enough of me to tell me about such a simple plan, something that I could have helped with." He pursed his lips as he thought it through, nodding slowly.

"So that's why you wouldn't talk to me?" I nodded. He sighed gently.

"Will you tell me know?" I shrugged, suddenly uncomfortable. I picked at my sleeve for a moment before looking up, expecting a scold from him. But none came. He was just waiting as patiently as possible for me to start. Seeing this gave me some strength to start.

"I was already mad because of my therapy with Dr. Gill. When Tori started to hit my Ipod though, I almost lost it." I whispered, my anger starting to build again.

"She has no idea how hard I had to work for that." I murmured. Derek frowned, as if asking for more information.

"I gave tutoring classes; baby sat, cleaned up toilets, cooked, and saved everything I had to get that Ipod. On top of it all, I had to take care of my ward of the house, back there at the orphanage. And she tried to break all my hard work because she decided she didn't want to see someone happy while she was so miserable." I said, my voice deadly quiet again, my anger coming back again. I looked up at Derek's stock-still face to try to stop my anger. He just stared at me with his emerald eyes. I found myself able to relax and let go a bit. I sighed and ran my hard through my hair, feeling tiered again.

"She's just had everything handed to her by Mommy and Daddy. She doesn't know what it means to really work." I murmured. Derek nodded deep in thought.

"Now," I said turning my attention on him, as I narrowed my eyes. "Your turn. What prompted you to tell Chloe what she was? You know she's in self denial right now and trying to figure out what's real and what isn't. And you have given her soooo many reasons to trust you of coooourse you have," I said, making my voice sarcastic on the last part. He glared at me, his anger coming back.

"Well what was I supposed to do?" he demanded, his angry face barely eight inches away from mine. I just stared back at him and crossed my arms, my eyes narrowing.

"You should have asked me if she really was a necromancer. Then we would know if we could trust her. That way, when she demanded a reason to trust you, like I had, we could have given her one." I said, my voice calm, but hard. He blinked and leaned back, surprised, but thinking it through. After a minute he cursed and glared at me though his face told me I had just gotten a point for awesome logic.

"I should have thought of that," he grumbled. Then he started growling profanities and smacked himself on the head.

"Why _didn't_ I think of that?" he grumbled in frustration. I gave a small laugh, and snuggled into his side further. I yawned.

"What woke you up?" I asked as my eyes began to close. He smiled slightly.

"The sound of the scanner being used to copy my file." I nodded, acting casual. I couldn't help but crack a smile though.

"Yeah, I thought that was it. So what's in it?"

"Hmmm? Oh. Not much. Just my 'condition' and a background check." He murmured, his voice quiet, muted. I looked up to see unfathomable eyes staring at the wall, before they turned to look at me, glinting green in the dim light of the moon. I just stared back into them.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" I whispered. He looked away quickly, swallowing at the thought, his eyes conflicted. After a moment he began in a soft, but rough voice.

"It will say that I have anti social personality disorder. That I was entered under a false name in the school systems and I have no papers. That Simon is my step brother, though there wasn't a formal adoption and that they have no info about me from the age of birth to five." I nodded when he finished before looking him in the eye.

"What else," I whispered. He swallowed, his eyes conflicted, his face nervous and frustrated.

"That I got in a fight with three youths and that I broke one kids back," he whispered in defeat. I could see the revulsion in his eyes at the thought, the memories. I nodded again, not surprised. I then turned to where I could see out of the window, still comfortable and nestled deep into the couch and Derek's side.

"When I was seven, a rapist came to the foster house where I was living. The woman who we lived with had been long gone, and he had been scoping out the house for a while. I had told her about him, but she wouldn't listen. She just told me to stop seeing bogey men. One evening, he broke into the house. He was going to hurt us all. I knew enough about people to know he meant us harm. When he broke in, I got all the other girls to hide and went to find him. He was in the kitchen eating some of our dinner, strutting around like he owned the place. When he saw me he smiled and picked up steak knife. I told him to leave. He just laughed at me came over. I told him to leave or I would hurt him. He grabbed me by my hair and threw me across the room. Next thing I know, I'm attacking him, hitting him with a skillet. I brought him down, but he got the thing away from me and tried to choke me. I don't know how, but I managed to cut him up real well." I murmured as I shuddered, sinking deeper into Derek's side feeling comforted by his touch, his warmth, his smell. He pulled his arm off the back of the couch and wrapped it around me. I sighed and looked up at him.

"Derek, where those kids about to hurt Simon?" I asked as his thumb drew comforting circles on my shoulder. He pursed his lips.

"I'll take that as a 'yes,' " I murmured. He looked down at me sharply.

"It's no excuse," he said, his voice flat. I pursed my lips. He frowned down at me as he tried to figure something out.

"You said, 'the next thing you knew, you where attacking him, and that you weren't sure how but you cut him up.' It sounds like you can't remember it all," he said, trying to change the subject. I pursed my lips at him. He grimaced when he realized he wasn't getting away that easily.

"That's because your right; I don't remember all of it." I said. He gave a halfhearted sheepish smile before he spoke again.

"How did you know the kids had attacked Simon?" He asked before his expression became slightly teasing. "Have you already read my file?" I cracked a grin at the lightened mood.

"Because I know that the only situation that would have you angry enough or freaked out enough to do something like that would be if Simon was in trouble, which makes me ask; what has Simon got to do with Chloe admitting she's a necromancer?" he had relaxed as I said the first part of my statement, only to cringed at the end of it. He knew I was onto him. He gave a resigned sigh. I frowned. He didn't look like he was going to tell me.

"Is it that bad?" I asked incredulously as he continued to purse his lips.

"You know I'm going to figure it out soon," I said, my voice cold and angry. His gaze lowered, his face gloomy and annoyed.

"I'd rather you figure it out then I tell you," he murmured softly, his voice slightly sad. I bit my lip to keep the anger still in place on my face when he looked up.

"I feel kind of bad for even coming up with it." He grumbled, "But it's the only plan that I could come up with that will get Simon to safety." I thought about it for a moment. He wanted Simon safe. Chloe was part of the plan and I needed to figure out what her part in it was. I sughed.

"Well, goodnight then," I whispered before I went back upstairs to my room. I huffed as I curled up under the covers. Why did he always have to be so difficult? And had my figure really been what had distracted him? I rolled my eyes and went to bed. Maybe it had, maybe it hadn't. Either way, he had never gotten around to asking me what I had been doing in Dr. Gill's office.


End file.
